Yours to Keep
by Anriya
Summary: Darien catches Bunny and Haruka in an awkward situation and may have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Bunny is determined to right the mistake, but winds up receiving more then she expected in the end. Based on volume eight of the manga. Rated M for lemona


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Note: **The title of this story was inspired by Secondhand Seronade's song "Fall for You" and is based off of volume eight of the manga beginning just after the realization of who Sailor Uranus is and under the pretense that neither went all the way prior to this.

* * *

She had been waiting for Darien, but he was late.

The gloomy weather of the day washed over her while she continued to stare off into the distance. Dark clouds gathered in the sky with the ominous prospect of rain likely to pour at any moment. The occasional gust of wind was strong, but the rest of the area had a dull stillness etched into it.

"What a yucky day. Darien, where are you?" Bunny sighed.

Her face lit up when warm hands covered her eyes, only to turn around to face not Darien's handsome face with his midnight eyes and dark features as she expected, but deep blue eyes and sandy hair belonging to none other than Haruka Tenoh. Ever since the last encounter she and the scouts faced with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, who both attacked them and declared themselves as enemies, Bunny needed to know the truth. Were Haruka and Sailor Uranus one in the same as she suspected?

Instead of seeking an answer to her question, Bunny could only stand there wide-eyed, her voice lost and mind blank; Haruka joked about how she should not linger in an area which was Haruka's route home or something might happen. Before Bunny could realize it, Haruka already whipped around in the other direction, walking in a smooth, long stride, a pace obviously quicker than most.

_Like the wind_, Bunny thought watching Haruka's retreating form. With that thought in mind, Bunny finally snapped from her revere.

"Wait! Haruka, wait!"

When it looked like Haruka was not going to stop and took no acknowledgement to her yells, Bunny shouted, "Sailor Uranus!"

Haruka came to a halt and turned around, and though no words were spoken, it was enough of a confirmation for Bunny.

"It's true, right? You're Sailor Uranus. You're one of us, a Sailor Scout and an ally, aren't you? Won't you tell us anything?"

Haruka's tie fluttered in the air as the wind crept in, the wild flapping of it serving as the only sound during the pause of silence while Bunny anxiously waited for a reply.

"I wish I could have met you here like this without you knowing. You would just be Bunny, and I would simply be Haruka." The vast gap which was between them vanished at some point without Bunny even realizing it until Haruka's hands cupped her face, tilting her head back.

Bunny's heart was drumming in her ears though she could not quite understand why. She swallowed hard. "Haruka," her voice coming out barely at a managed whisper, "are you a boy or a girl?"

Their foreheads touched and Haruka's soft scoff rang in her ears. "Boy or girl, does it really matter?"

Warm breath tickled Bunny's face. The same hands which covered her eyes only minutes ago were now at the small of her back and holding her left hand. Haruka's head tilted slightly alerting Bunny that their faces were closer than she initially thought.

"Buns!"

Her eyes snapped wide open, both she and Haruka turned to see Darien standing before them.

A low chuckle rumbled from Haruka's throat. "And then enters the Prince."

Once more Haruka dashed away in a whirlwind so quickly that by the time Bunny noticed, all she could see was the dark blur of Haruka's red and green school uniform in the distance. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by another, and another after that until a silent, steady stream flowed.

"Buns?"

Darien rushed to her, his arms wrapping around her small frame, pulling her to his chest. "What happened? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" Darien demanded.

Showing up and finding Bunny so close to that guy made something inside Darien alert and ready to attack. He had to clutch his books and clench his fist at his side to keep from launching at Haruka on instinct when he first arrived. The dark feeling he harbored escalated to further heights just thinking that Haruka did something to Bunny in any shape or form.

"No," she sniffled to his chest. "It's not that. It's…"

Even she was not sure why she was crying. All Bunny was sure of was that it hurt; _she_ was hurting and had no idea why. Her fingers clenched the material of Darien's shirt, tears still falling freely. Darien in turn could only pull her tighter to him.

When Bunny calmed down, Darien brought her to his apartment. He already removed his jacket, and was loosening his tie when he turned to look at her. "Would you like some coffee?"

A tiny smile flitted to her lips accompanied by a nod. "Sure."

After Darien poured them both a cup of coffee, the two awkwardly sat at his table without either seeming to have anything to say. The silence started to bite Bunny's ears. She shifted in her seat, glancing to Darien who was looking elsewhere, sipping from his cup.

_What is he thinking about?_ Taking another glance at him, Bunny found Darien with his back to her watching something on the television. _I wonder what he thought when he saw Haruka and me. Is he mad? I couldn't do anything about it. I needed to know the truth. Maybe I should I tell him that Haruka is Sailor Uranus._

Not wanting the silence to continue any longer, and wanting to find some way to patch the whole mess up, Bunny decided to tell him what she discovered.

"Darien, I think I should let you know that-"

"Darien! Your door was open so I came right in!" Rini shouted with a wide smile on her young face.

Both Darien and Bunny were so surprised by the entrance that Bunny's head crashed onto the surface of the table and Darien spit out the coffee he was drinking, spraying it all over.

Even little Rini noticed the awkward silence that consumed the room after she seated herself on Bunny's lap and helped herself to Bunny's cup of coffee.

"What's going on? Are the two of you fighting?"

Neither took notice of Darien's fingers tightening around the handle of his mug. He continued to pretend watching the television as if he heard nothing.

"No, that's not it," Bunny whispered, but in truth wanted to wail out loud because it looked like that was exactly what was going on.

"Really? Darien seems angry."

"D-do you t-think so?"

"I bet you did something, Bunny. What was it?" A sly grin came to the child's face. "Did you cheat on him or something?"

Bunny doubted Rini really meant her last statement. It was probably said just to get on her nerves as usual, but it struck her nonetheless.

_Cheating? Is that what it was? Is that what Darien thinks?_ Her stomach twisted. She could not bring herself to look at him. Did he really think she was cheating on him? Did he really think she would do that? She bit her lower lip, unsure if what ensued between her and Haruka earlier really was cheating. If it was, she never meant for it to happen, nor did she even realize that what she was doing was categorized as cheating. How was she supposed to fix it? Would Darien forgive her? Bunny sank further into her chair.

Darien finally turned away from the television. "Was there something you needed, Rini?"

"Yes! I was hoping to get some help with my homework."

Bunny balked. Homework, she forgot all about it. "Oh no, I have English questions I forgot to answer and entrance exams to worry about!" She felt so stupid. Not only did she royally mess things up with Darien, but she also had a mountain of homework to take care of too. "I better get going," she mumbled sullenly, head bowed and books clutched to her chest.

Before she could even make it to the door, Bunny felt something pulling at her skirt, preventing her from leaving. Rini's little fists were balled tightly into the material. Her red eyes bored determinedly into Bunny's. "You can't go. I need your help too."

"Huh?" At first Bunny thought she heard her wrong. How often was it that Rini ever wanted her around when she planned to spend time with Darien? Typical fights between them usually centered around who got to spend the most time with him and enjoy his attention. Shocked and speechless, Bunny could not find it in her to leave so she returned to the table where Rini set a lump of clay down.

"What do you plan on making?" Darien asked inspecting what looked like a misshapen cup.

"A Grail."

"A Grail! Where did you learn about that from?"

"I want to make the Legendary Grail," Rini said avoiding the question much to Darien and Bunny's obliviousness.

"The Legendary Grail?" Bunny questioned her, not recalling ever hearing of it before.

Either Rini did not hear her or she chose not to answer. Bunny assumed it was the latter. Rini was already playing her sweet childish charm and innocence on Darien, asking him to help her. Surprised and even mildly intimidated as he was at what the little girl was capable of, Darien was powerless to say no to her.

After Darien explained to Bunny what a Grail was, he set to work molding the clay while she set out to buy the beads and stones Rini wanted on it for jewels. When Bunny returned with the beads and some ice-cream to snack on, she found Darien still sitting at the table struggling to mold the clay and Rini hovering over his shoulder watching intently. Bunny had to hold back a giggle at how cute the scene looked.

The task of molding and attaching all the beads and stones took longer than Bunny thought it would. Once finished, she and Darien were both surprised at the outcome.

"It looks so cute," Bunny exclaimed. "Oh Rini, look!"

"We finally finished it," Darien added exasperated.

Proud of their work, and excited to see Rini's reaction, the two turned to look at her, only to find her laying down, sleeping soundly with a blanket and pillow on the floor. For a brief moment Darien and Bunny leaned close together, watching their future daughter in her peaceful slumber. The pleasant moment was soon lost when the awkwardness from early set back in between them. Swiftly they broke apart.

Her hand hesitantly reached out to touch him, but she dropped it back down at her side. Through her lashes, Bunny looked to Darien whose back was once again facing her. He was so distant and felt out of her reach. She could not take it any longer. His solitude was driving her mad. Stepping forward, her arms circled around his waist from behind, her body pressed snugly against his back.

"I'm sorry, Darien." She hugged him closer to her. "Being with Haruka like that, I didn't-"

Darien pulled away from her embrace and turned around to face her. "I trust you, Buns."

He trusted her? Did that mean he wasn't angry?

"I know it's really very silly, but when I saw you with Michiru I was jealous," she admitted, a sweet and sheepish smile came to her lips. Bunny's cheeks tinted with a hint of pink when she thought about how juvenile it truly sounded.

"So was I."

The embarrassment which consumed Bunny faded as the numbness of her shock took over, freezing her body on the spot.

"I was jealous of him," Darien clarified, crouching down so that they were eyelevel for a change. He wanted her to see that he meant all he had to say. One of his hands snaked around her trim waist, the other moving to her silky hair, brushing through her bangs.

"I know that you had your reasons and he always looks like he wants to tell you something. I think the two of them have a deep secret they want to let out."

"You're right, Darien." They did hold a secret. Bunny now understood that her tears shed from earlier were because of that secret and the pain Haruka and Michiru shared. She hurt for what they felt and had to go through.

His fingers started to trace over her cheeks only for him to move behind her, his arms encircling her, pulling her back to his chest. Darien's cheek rested on her head. Warmth spread through her body. There was nothing like being in Darien's arms. There was no safer place in the universe then with him where she belonged. Time could stand still and she would be content to stay there forever so long as it was with him.

Heat continued to pulse through her body at his closeness. Bunny was reluctant to end the moment of being back in Darien's arms, especially after the distance that transpired earlier between them, but she knew as much as she hated to admit that the moment could not last forever as much as she wanted it to. Time would not stop for them.

"I have to wake Rini up."

"It's alright. You can stay here for the night."

Darien's hand cupped her cheek, his fingers skimming across her skin, the gentle touches leaving tingling sensations in their wake. Under Bunny's chin Darien hooked his forefinger, his thumb brushing across her lower lip. Their eyes trapped in a lingering gaze of midnight and cornflower blue. Transfixed, Darien's head dipped down, tilting Bunny's face whose long lashes veiled her pretty blue orbs when her boyfriend's lips descended onto hers.

Her lips were so soft moving against his in their tender, languid kiss. One of Darien's hands cradled the back of Bunny's head, the other moving to her waist, turning her body to face his. They kissed slowly, the deliciousness of her lips gradually overpowering Darien's senses. He wanted more, _needed_ more. Tongue darting out, he traced her lower lip, Bunny's lips parting for him in compliance. Exploring the caverns of her mouth, Darien tasted her sweetness, groaning when her tongue innocently brushed against his. Before his senses were entirely lost to him, Darien scooped Bunny up in his arms, placing fluttering kisses to her lips, carrying her off to his bedroom away from where their future daughter slumbered.

With Bunny cradled in his arms, Darien closed the door to his bedroom with his foot, closing it with a soft click. Tenderly he laid her down on his bed, stretching out beside her. Their eyes locked once more, his upper torso hovering over hers. Bunny's hand reached out, her fingers running delicately over his jaw line. Darien eyes closed as he buried his face deeper into her palm, reveling at the simple touch.

"Darien," Bunny breathed, pulling him from his trance she unknowingly held over him to look at her glowing face.

Something washed over him and he could not hold back the urge to lean forward closer to her. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then over her closed eyes. When he gave her a peck on the nose she giggled softly, pulling a low chuckle from his own chest. Leaning in again, he placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth and moved to the other side to do the same, avoiding kissing her fully on the lips when she shifted her head to snatch his.

"Darien," she whined, lips forming a slight pout in frustration.

Chuckling, Darien finally leaned in and captured Bunny's lips in a searing kiss which took her very breath away. Her fingers snaked around to the back of his neck, sighing into his mouth feeling his hand inch down her side to her hip. Building heat flooded her body when Darien's tongue roved over her own in a sensuous battle. Tingles coursed through Bunny when Darien's hand began to move again on its own accord. It glided under the material of her shirt, the initial touch of his fingers on her abdomen sending sparks which Bunny gasped at.

Goosebumps formed over her skin while his hand continued its journey upward, halting only once for Darien to pull back and look into Bunny's eyes to make sure she was comfortable with the contact. Her golden head lifted off his pillow, her hands at the back of his neck pulling him down to her. This time it was Bunny's mouth which assaulted his. Darien needed no more assurance then that.

The lacy contours of Bunny's bra came within reach. He cupped one of her round breasts under her shirt. Fueled by her moan, he began to massage it, elating another moan from her. His lips kissed a trail down her jaw to the hollow of her throat where the sweet sound came from, moving on to massaging her other neglected breast.

Bunny squirmed under his touch, soft gasps echoing from her mouth. Desperately her hands went to Darien's shirt, yanking it from his pants. Her fingers feverishly began to work the buttons out of their holes, the buttons coming out slowly with her blind fumbling. Darien's lips descended onto hers. She gave a frustrated cry when his hand left her breast and covered her hand which was still trying to free the buttons, preventing her from going any further. Just as she was going to protest, she saw Darien's fingers unbuttoning his shirt with fluent ease.

The last button was stealthily released. Bunny reached out, her hand meeting with his bare chest, the skin on skin contact exciting her especially when her fingers skimmed over his nipples eliciting a shiver from him. She started to slide the fabric over his shoulders, Darien shifting to give her better ease to help him out of his shirt. Once his arms were released from the sleeves he absentmindedly tossed it behind him at the foot of his bed. He remained stretched out beside Bunny, letting her hands freely explore the plains of his chest as she wanted.

Darien groaned. Her feather light touches were slowly driving him wild. Bunny's warm breath fanned against his neck, the hairs on the back of it standing on end. She was placing chaste kisses along his throat and jaw, moving in the direction of his ear. He shivered when her lips danced over a sensitive spot and snapped his eyes wide open when her tongue darted out, tracing the shell of his ear, adding little nips here and there, tugging slightly when she reached his lobe.

Hardly noticing Bunny's gasp, Darien snatched both her wrists in his hands, flipping them so he was fully supported over her. Both of his hands pinned her wrists down on either side of her face. Her eyes were large, staring up at him in surprise. His mouth crashed to hers, rougher compared to before, pressing their bodies closer together.

Bunny subconsciously cradled Darien's hips between her slender legs, making him acutely aware of how tight his pants were growing. She shifted causing the bulge in his pants to rub against her center. Bunny gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure which racked her, not noticing that Darien had stilled above her. Bunny made another attempt to repeat the action but was immediately stilled by one of Darien's hands planted firmly on her hip.

"Buns," he rasped. "Please don't. I can't…"

Darien swallowed hard, his dark eyes boring into hers. If she made any more moves like that, his control would be destroyed. He was breathing harder than usual, his body rigid and still. The hand that was no longer pinned down by Darien's reached out and caressed his face. She understood. Her lips sought his out, leaving a lingering kiss.

Relaxing somewhat, Darien tried to regain his composure. His hand hesitantly left Bunny's hip, trusting that she would not do it again. It twined beneath her neck, pulling her body up with him to both be facing the other, sitting on the bed. His lips ravaged her slowly and torturously. Delicate moans filtered into his mouth from Bunny's.

With the one hand cradling her neck, Darien's other reached the hem of Bunny's shirt, and lifted it over her head and arms, forcing them to temporarily break the kiss. The top of Bunny's uniform was then deposited on the floor by Darien's shirt.

He took her in, sitting there on the bed with her white lace bra, her golden hair tumbling down her back, and a pretty pink blush tinted on her cheeks. Leaning forward, his index finger trailed down from her neck to her collarbone, his lips caressing her skin at the swell of her breasts. Even her skin tasted sweet. Bunny moaned, her fingers twining in Darien's raven hair. He reached behind her to the hook of her bra, only this time finding the scrap of fabric was less easy to remove compared to the buttons of his shirt. After several frustrating attempts, he finally unlatched it, adding it to the growing pile of clothing discarded.

Down her neck he kissed and nipped spurred by Bunny's little moans. A soft cry escaped her when his tongue flicked over the hardened bud of her nipple. Taking it in his mouth he sucked gently, his hand caressing and giving attention to her other breast, playing with the other hardened bud with his fingers. Whimpering, Bunny's fingers involuntarily tugged at Darien's hair. Her body squirmed under his lips and fingers, arching closer to him for more.

"Darien," Bunny cried. "Please…"

His mouth left her breast. Bunny cried out again but this time it was swallowed up in Darien's kiss.

"Hush now, Buns," he murmured against her lips. "You don't want to wake Rini, now do you?"

She whimpered. One of his hands was still at her breast, his other arm propped up beside her. "Please, Darien," she whispered. Her body felt unbearably, but wonderfully hot. It pulsed and hummed with pleasure, begging to be released. Her body ached for more. She ached for Darien's touch. She wanted more of the wild heat running through her and yet she wanted to be freed from it. There must have been something he could do, anything. "Please."

His lips tenderly kissed hers, stifling another groan. Her pleas were breaking his restraint further then he wanted. Did she really know what she was asking of him? His pants were far too tight and being cradled between her slender legs did not help. It took all within his power not to ravish her right then and there. How was he supposed to hold back when everything about her enticed him?

Running down the smooth skin of her chest and abdomen, Darien's hands found the waistband of Bunny's skirt. The muscles at her abdomen jumped at the contact. They trailed down further over the blue material, bunching it in his grip once he reached the hem, hiking the skirt up to her hips. Up and down and back up again they ran over the smooth skin of her legs while she fought to refrain from squirming any further. When his fingers brushed over the piece of lace which was already growing damp that concealed her womanhood Bunny moaned throatily and even he could not hold back a low moan of his own. He didn't think he had it in him to keep going slow for her the way he wanted to.

One of Darien's arms propped up by Bunny, the other back on her hip. Not standing the ache his member was sending, Darien had to do something for relief before he would wind up taking Bunny without a second thought. His hips nestled between her legs spurred forward, pressing against the heat of her womanhood. He grunted, eyes closing. The warmth radiating from her center reached him though the material of his pants. His member throbbed for further friction between them.

Beneath him Bunny was panting. A streak of white stars shot across her line of vision when the bulge in Darien's pants rubbed where she was aching most. Spasmodically, her fingers dug into his shoulders, her hips rocked against his to regain another jot to pulse through her veins.

Growling, lips crushing hers savagely, Darien's hips started a slow, sumptuous grind with Bunny's. Where the fabric of Darien's pants formed a barrier between them and Bunny's undergarment, the friction they created added to a whole other level of surprising pleasure. His hips surged forward again and again, hers rocking and meeting with his each time.

Another of Bunny's moans was swallowed in Darien's mouth. Ragged breaths were puffing out of him. His forehead touched hers, eyes closing in concentration to keep a steady pace and remain in control of himself. Bunny's fingers twisted in his hair tightened their grasp, his name breathlessly tumbling from her lips. So focused on staying in check with her, Darien never noticed that Bunny's hands left his head and somehow reached the band of his pants until she unbuttoned them. Freezing over her, he sucked in a deep breath.

"Buns," he warned.

"Darien, please," she whispered, eyes wide and shining up at him. Her hand cupped his cheek which he held in place with his larger one.

"Bunny, if we do this I don't know if I can stop."

"I don't want you to stop," she admitted faintly.

"You don't know what you're saying, Buns."

She was so sweet and innocent, so pure. He loved that about her. He doubted that she truly understood entirely what would happen and that there would be no turning back. He couldn't do that to her, no matter how much he desired her, and oh how he wanted her…

"I do. I love you, Darien, and I don't want you to stop. Please." Her freehand continued the work where her other one left off and unzipped his pants, staring him straight in the eye as she did so.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Buns?"

She giggled and his mouth swooped in on hers, Bunny tugging at his pants. Darien got off the bed and removed them, the pile of clothes on the floor were slowly but gradually increasing. Not even making it back to the bed, Darien was brought to a halt by Bunny who was standing before him, still naked from the waist up. Her eyebrows were delicately knitted together, her teeth raking over her lower lip. She looked like she was trying to decide something and quench her nerves in the process. Was she having second thoughts?

"Buns, we don't have to do this, you know," Darien said his mouth dry as he reached for her.

She looked up at him startled, and then to Darien's confusion she smiled. Her lips were on his and he wrapped her into his arms. Jumping, he felt a light and unexpected breeze; his boxers were pooled at his feet, Bunny's tiny hands on his abdomen looking at him through her lashes. If her sudden action was not enough to astonish him, Bunny's hand which tentatively reached out and grasped his hard member in her hand did the trick. Darien hissed sharply, Bunny's fingers which were curled around him froze and hastily retracted.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she quickly fumbled. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

Rasping for air, no words came out of Darien's mouth, his head shook and he reached out to her, taking her hand in his, placing it back around his throbbing member. "You didn't hurt me," he groaned, the feeling of her grasping him was overpowering. Her hand gave a hesitant stroke and Darien couldn't refrain from bucking further into her hand. He allowed her to explore his manhood further, powerless against her touch. Every stroke drove him further and further away from any restraint he still withheld. Sudden warmth fanning over Darien did him in when Bunny placed an innocent kiss on the tip of his arousal.

Before she could do anymore, Darien pulled her up by her shoulders, hastily removing her skirt which he allowed to swoop to the ground without a second thought. Pulling her from the pool of material around her ankles, he scooped Bunny up in his arms and returned her to the bed.

Up and down, up and down, Bunny's chest heaved with her erratic breathing. Each pound of her heart sounded like a wild drum in her ears. Desire unlike any she ever knew or understood took over looking into Darien's dark eyes, which burned with the same fire she felt rushing through her. As Darien lay down on top of her, his one arm propped up beside her, Bunny's legs pared to cradle his hips. Darien's rigid member pressed against her womanhood through the piece of lace which provided as their only barrier. Moaning, her hips instinctively rocked, pressing once more against Darien's arousal. Keening and fingers raking his chest, Bunny found she could not stay still. The heat running through her veins were centering and building where Darien was grinding to a point where she wondered if she would explode from the pleasure.

"Darien!" Bunny cried out.

Above her Darien grunted. Grinding against her heat was sending him to the brink of insanity. It was taking him to his limits. Every inch of his body was begging him to take her and find the release he desired, buried in the tightness of her inviting warmth which his was arousal thrusting against through the lacey fabric she wore. Did she have any idea how much she fueled his want? Every sound, every movement Bunny made drew him in and it was all he could do to hold on.

The grinding motions ceased and Bunny could not hold back her cry of protest. Darien pecked her lips and made a trail kissing and licking down her neck to the valley between her breasts and down to her abdomen. He stopped and shifted his body further down to her knees where he started kissing and sucking up to the flesh of her inner thighs. Bunny's leg twitched with Darien's ministrations reaching sensitive spots. Her breathing was loud and her fists were bunched into the blankets beneath her. Stillness struck her as Darien's fingers grazed the lace at the apex of her thighs. She licked her dry lips when Darien's breath fanned over her sending a shiver down her spine.

His fingers slid the fabric down her legs and dropped it on the floor. His hungry gaze was drawn to her now naked body which flushed when she noticed him staring. She subconsciously shifted in an attempt to hide her modesty.

Darien's hand latched onto her thigh, his thumb rubbing tiny circles on her inner flesh and gently moved her leg back to its original position. Her cheeks were a rosy pink. His eyes roved down her body from her graceful neck, to the hardened buds of her nipples, to the flat plane of her stomach, and then to the triangle of her sex. He reached out to it, his fingers gently brushing her slick opening. A growl formed in his throat but diminished when Bunny suddenly became still.

Darien looked up when she tensed. He could see the distress she was battling against. Though Sailor Moon may have been invincible, even she faced times where her unease took over and needed to be reassured and this was one of those times. His Bunny needed him but not as Tuxedo Mask to help fight enemies, just as himself to fight the terror he instilled in her with the intimate behaviors and feelings she was unaccustomed to. Tenderness hit him upon seeing her fear. He moved back up her body, fingers gliding over her curves as he went to soothe her.

"Buns," he murmured, voice tight from restraint, the tips of their noses touching. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she hesitantly replied breathlessly.

"We can stop. It's alright."

"No, please, I…" She didn't _want_ to stop. She didn't want to stop at all. "I'm sorry. I want to keep going. I just…I just can't help it. Please don't stop, Darien. I'll try to-"

She was cut off by Darien's kiss, a chuckle rumbled in his chest. "It's alright, Buns. I won't stop if you're sure, but if you change your mind you need to let me know, okay?" His thumb brushed over her cheek. Darien was focusing on Bunny and trying to keep his raging hormones in check as best he could but her soft body under his was making it nearly impossible.

"I won't change my mind." Her lips sweetly brushed against his and her hand reached the back of his neck, running through his dark locks.

Hormones taking over again, Darien's hand traveled down Bunny's body painfully slow. It left a line of fire over her heated skin and in touching her creamy body Darien was further reminded of how much he ached to take her. He once more reached her sex; Bunny flinched at the initial contact but relaxed after his brief pause. Stroking her opening, he took it slow for her to become accustomed to his intimate touches.

Sighs flowed freely from her soon and progressed into hushed moans. One of his fingers slid inside her opening which she instantly tensed at, her fingers clenching the back of his neck and his shoulder. To take her mind away from nervous thoughts, Darien pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue licking her lips, seeking entrance which she hesitantly allowed. His finger began to thrust in and out of her opening gently. He groaned at her tightness. Tension coursed through his body just thinking about being buried within her with her walls clenching his member instead of his finger. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Soon Bunny was moaning into his mouth, hips rocking to the pace of his finger. When he felt she was ready he added another. She cried into his mouth, hips slamming further down with his thrust. He continued to pump in and out of her. Darien wanted her to be as prepared for what was to come as he could get her. Bunny's mouth tore from his, head falling back to his pillow. Moans and pants mixed together, her fingers feverishly clutching onto him as if he were a life line and all that kept her from floating away.

"Darien, please," she whimpered.

She was trembling in his arms. Sweat pooled at Darien's brow from the restraint it took to remain in control. He milked her mouth for its sweetness, but could hold back no longer. She was so close to spilling over the edge and if he didn't do something soon he would do the same. Darien needed her and couldn't wait another painful second to have her. Pulling his fingers from her, Darien positioned himself at her entrance. She tensed again at the contact.

"You're sure about this, Buns?"

She mutely nodded, her blue orbs clouded over with love and lust which overtook the shadows of fear they held when she looked squarely into Darien's own ravenous stare.

"I'm sorry if this hurts. Tell me if you need me to stop."

Darien nudged forward entering her slowly. He was barely in her and already her damp tightness was overwhelming. When he reached the barrier of her maidenhood Darien pulled out, his lips slammed onto Bunny's in a searing kiss and thrust his hips forward in a powerful stroke breaking her barrier.

He swallowed her cry of agony in his mouth. Darien instantly stilled so she could get used to the intrusion. His head pulled back from hers to see tears flowing down her cheeks. He felt terrible for causing her pain and even more so because he was so deep rooted in pleasure within her at that moment while she had to suffer. He kissed her tears away and she let out a shaky breath. Darien strained to continue keeping still. A muscle worked in his clenched jaw. His resolve was breaking. She was tighter then he could have imagined. All Darien wanted to do was pull out and surge back into her slick heat, but even more importantly he didn't want to hurt her any further and that was all that was holding him back.

She shifted under him and Darien took it as a sign to move and release some of her discomfort. Pulling out so that only the tip of his manhood was at her entrance he thrust forward with another smooth stroke. Darien groaned out loud from the burst of pleasure of burying himself in her again. His eyes opened and locked with Bunny's. Her face was scrunched up, still obviously in pain.

"Do you…do you need me to stop?" Darien rasped, the very thought of it already being protested by his throbbing member.

She shook her head. "No. I'll be alright," Bunny whispered.

Nodding, Darien started a slow pace of thrusting in and out. He was thankful to find that eventually Bunny's pained expression diminished and then vanished altogether. The pain which had stabbed at her and then turned to a dull ache was taken over by a stronger sensation.

Something was happening to her that she couldn't quite explain. It felt like fire was shooting through her veins. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped again. Sweat coated her body and Darien's. She could feel the powerful muscles of his back ripple beneath her hands with each thrust. Everything pertaining to her senses somehow heightened. Not a single moan or groan by Darien was lost to her ears. If anything she picked up on them even more. Even his harsh breaths were acutely strong. She even noticed his incredibly masculine smell mixed in with his sweat and the scent of roses and what she could only describe as the smell of earth were also distinguishable.

Bunny moaned, her hips were meeting the steady rhythm Darien's set forth. Her legs twined with his and fingers dug further into his back. His head was buried in the crook of her neck. When he could muster the concentration he would occasionally kiss and suck her sensitive flesh there and sometimes nip and bite. He shivered feeling her nails burrowing into his flesh in a painful yet enticing way and was entirely lost to the rest of the world when Bunny's body arched up to his; Darien's hips surged forward again and again, somewhat rougher then before and moaned when Bunny continued to meet thrust for thrust.

The coil that was winding in Bunny's stomach began to grow increasingly tight. She was trembling all over and on their own accord Bunny's legs tightened around Darien's hips in a vain attempt to control the wild pulsing between her legs. It felt so good, and yet she was not in control of herself and that frightened her.

"Darien," she gasped.

His head lifted from her shoulder and she could see the lines in his forehead of his concentration hidden by some of his damp bangs through her hooded eyes. His jaw was taught and eyes darker then the night sky at that moment.

"I-I feel like I'm on fire, Darien. I can't control it anymore," she croaked.

She was nearly at her limits. Even he could feel it with her sporadic movements and the tensing and relaxing of her muscles. He himself was ready to topple over the edge.

"Do you trust me, Buns?" He groaned.

Her voice was barely a breathless whisper. "Yes."

"Then just let go. It'll be alright, you'll see."

Biting her lip, Bunny hesitantly nodded. Darien surged forward with a new reserved speed and strength. The fire was brimming over in her center. She was about to explode, she was sure of it this time.

Her fingers clenched Darien's sweat coated shoulders as her body arched again, her breasts pressing against his hard chest so their bodies were flush against each other. One of Darien's hands removed hers from his shoulders and laced their fingers together on top of his pillow. She gripped it with a fierce strength, her body suddenly racking into spasms she could no longer hold back. An explosion struck her with a force she never experienced before. Her toes curled under, and her hips moved against Darien's with their own will. Stars and spots popped into her vision and then everything went temporarily black as she cried out, it being lost with Darien's mouth on hers one last time.

Her muscles clenched his member savagely and he was lost. His lips crushed hers and wildly his hips thrust into her womanhood, riding out the raging release as he spilled his seed into her, his own moan mingled with her cry.

When Bunny's sight finally returned to her she noticed Darien still on top of her and they were still intimately connected, his chest was heaving and his head was in the crook of her neck again. Her limbs felt incredibly heavy when she ran one of her hands down his back. His head slowly lifted and his hooded his met hers through her long lashes. He leaned forward, their damp foreheads touching. Neither could speak at the moment, and at that time they didn't have to. The silence said it all for them.

With some of his strength returned to him, Darien pulled out from Bunny and fiddled with the covers clumsily in his lethargic state. He then scooped Bunny up and placed her under them and once he joined her he reached out and pulled her body so her back was flush against his chest.

"Did I hurt you, Buns?" He murmured, lips kissing the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm alright," she whispered. There was a long pause; she felt his lips kiss down to her shoulder. "I love you Darien." She could feel rather than see him smile.

"I love you too, Buns."

Her fingers traced over his arm circled around his waist, her eyes growing heavy and body tired with fatigue. "Thank you."

"Mmm? For what?" He sounded as if he were on the brink of slumber himself.

"For making me yours."

Darien chuckled. "Silly Buns," he murmured and lifted his head near her ear, his warm breath tickling it. "I didn't make you mine, or at least that wasn't my intentions originally."

"No?" Bunny could not hide her defeat at Darien's words. He didn't want her then?

"No. I did it so _I_ could be _yours_ to keep."

Bunny's head shifted on the pillow, neck craning at an angle to fully see Darien's face. Her throat became tight as a wave of love and adoration rushed over her. Darien's lips descended onto hers and they later drifted off together, wrapped in their embraces content with both knowing that they belonged to each other.


End file.
